CAT's eyes
Log Title: CAT's eyes Characters: Backblast, Blades, Dust Devil, Riposte, Scales, Tonka, Tote, Upshot Location: The Collapsed Bridge Date: February 13, 2019 TP: Covert Action Team TP Summary: Under cover of a bombing run, the CAT plants another sensor and sees their target for the first time. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:07:30 on Wednesday, 13 February 2019.' A midnight trip across Stanix leads the Covert Action Team to an area west of the Sonic Canyons. Considering Harmonex tenative neutrality, the move to reclaim land by the Decepticons could be a subtle way to reinforce the will of Soundwave, or it could simply be a cover for the assassin Double Tap, staying in his guise as Payday, the operations mech. Within minutes, an Autobot bombing run will provide a much needed distraction for the CAT to move in. OBJECTIVES: Primary: Plant Autobot computer blades in the grounded node near the back of the firebase, to garner network traffic between the firebase and Command. Primary: Ensure no witnesses see the C.A.T. Secondary: Paint Autobot bombs to strike the network line near the computer node to explain short term communication blackout, OR use demolition pack to do same. From the CAT base, Riposte in her sensor array mode broadcasts over the covert CAT channel. << Bombing run coming in, in twelve astrominutes. If they've got radar there, it'll be showing shortly. Be advised. >> Scales sits up on Upshot's shoulder, nibbling an energoodie because it's safe to nibble on when she's nervous, unlike, say, any of the other Autobot's parts or things that might leave evidence. Upshot looks over the AOO, watching for signs of Decepticons as well as raking time to try and work out the safest path to take to get Scales and Tonka to their objective. CAT Backblast says, "Backblast, commcheck. Where do you need me?" Tote silently slips in amongst the Autobots. Where has he been? On a secret mission of his own? He's not telling. Is he aware of the plan? Also not obvious. At least he's not smoking. He also scans for Decepticons while fiddling with something attached to his forearm. Decepticons are indeed in the AOO, the firebase is fairly small, so a compliment of twenty to twenty five is expected. For the most part, the Firebase is still under construction. Given some of the pylon setup, it looks as if there's expected to be a mortar shield erected overtop it, which would help deflect say...a bombing run. Good thing it is not operational yet. CAT Blades says, "Blades here. Where do you want me too?" CAT Blades says, "Right. So I'll circle the north. Give me a radio when you need me" Backblast positions himself... not exactly on top of a rise; during the previous night, he'd spent several hours up on top of this particular ridge, digging a little pit just behind the top of the peak itself. In his altmode he now sits in this little pit, which he's camouflaged as a natural depression, draped in camo netting with just the top of his cupola poking up over the top, giving him a good overwatch. At Riposte's call about the bombing run he slowly - so very slowly - eases forward until his turret is poking up over the top, his hull still concealed from view by the top of the ridge - and his outline broken up by the netting; it would take a very observant guard to spot him even then. CAT Backblast says, "Backblast. I have eyes on the AO. Did everyone get the bombs I made?" CAT Upshot says, "'Blast, you take up overwatch on one of the ridges. Tote you can pair up with Dust Devil on the distraction and close in support, if needed. Blades, yes, that's perfect, just keep quiet. Tonka and Scales, you're with me." CAT Backblast says, "Way ahead of you, Upshot. I have eyes on you." CAT Scales says, "I got the one you made me, thanks." CAT Tote says, "You got it." CAT Riposte says, "three minutes until the run starts" Scales finishes off her goodie and flexes her claws briefly, resettling on Upshot to be secure when he moves. A red blip comes on at the firebase. Suddenly there's motion in the base. That'd be the enemy aircraft appearing on their limited radar system. Mechs start drawing heavy weapons and portable shield systems, as they brace to suffer the bombing run's onslaught. Red lights flash specifically on a section of ground that was unoccupied, and heavy floor panels start to whir and open up. An elevator hums as it lifts up a concealed advantage for the firebase. A surface-to-air missile system. It must've gone undetected by the previous recon. CAT Riposte says, "I'm detecting a new radar signature." CAT Riposte says, "A missile system? I saw no signs of...." CAT Riposte says, "We've got to put that thing out of commission if we can. Those bomber ships are fast, but not resilient!" ADDITIONAL OBJECTIVE: Find a way to sabotage the SAM system! CAT Tonka says, "Aw hell... I'll start scanning for any active feeds!" Tallying points for the SCS. One Moment MISSION REQUIREMENTS = 25 PTS to destroy the SAM System. ''' '''Other objectives 95 PTS required CAT Backblast says, "My jammer will... probably make it harder for it to lock on, but it won't stop them." CAT Upshot says, "You can do that while we're moving. Can't really sit still for too long; especially not if we want to put that out of commission. Get on board." Your music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_spfX57ygA Tote sends a radio transmission. CAT Scales says, "If we could get in early, cause a short.. or heat to make one of the missiles blow early, jam the guns." Tonka brings out his portable hacker and starts to sweep through network frequencies. Once he manages to lock onto a feed to the missile launchers, he pounds out a quick shutdown program which he attempts to upload into their processor cores, the goal being to make them go into an infinite loop and never receive the launch commands. "Let's try to gum up the works..." CAT Riposte says, "Weapon fratricide...these missiles shouldn't be armed in the launcher. If we find a hole in their radio systems, we could override that..." CAT Riposte says, "and then take it out, as you suggested." CAT Backblast says, "Leave that t'me." GAME: Tonka PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Upshot pauses just long enough to let Tonka find a suitable place to settle, possibly in the his chest/cab, before slipping into the shadows. The mech pulls an odd looking, cylidrical device which unfolds into a bow and nocks it with an arrow before stepping off towards the node. Tote sends a radio transmission. CAT Upshot says, "I've got a couple of things that might help encourage a failure in those." GAME: Upshot PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil makes a face as he's looks at Tote, his partner. "Hope ya got good gyros? Let me change up the tf sequence slightly fer a passenger." He pauses a moment, "There...got room in the cockpit fer ya and the top slides back so you can ride atop or inside and still shoot and see if ya need ta. I'll drive and if you yank my controls our lives better be in danger or I know some rather deep holes ta drop people in..." He gives Tote a smirk. "I can make us a rather invitin target if you'll help keep us from explodin by keepin them from actually hittin me." CAT Riposte says, "Hmm, system damage will likely increase the chance of getting into the radio system, as long as its controlled." CAT Riposte says, "Dust Devil, you've got 2 minutes to get into position for the bombardment. We also need someone to tag the bomb drop zone." The mech stops briefly between faint rises in the terrain and draws the arrow back before releasing it. It flies true and impacts on one of the missles, the head shattering and releasing it's payload of acid onto the weapon. Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. Upshot fades into the shadows without a sound. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Blades circles toward sthe north, just waitching, waiting for the signal. He is silent, ready to come in as needed. GAME: Blades FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales huddles in close on Upshot, tail curled around his shoulder as she watches to see if there's anybody close enough to be a problem... or any mechanical failures they could take advantage of. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Backblast watches Tonka's action and grins "Oh... that's clever..." he mutters to himself, chuckling as he brings up his own cryptographic systems. Most crypto systems are either analogue or digital, with analogue systems more versetile, but digital systems having greater 'brute force' in their attacks. Backblast, however, the awkward sod that he is, has both. Quietly, within his chassis, something whirs up to speed, and there's a sound not unlike a 1990s-era PC under heavy hard-drive load. ''' '''He begins to attack the SAM itself, trying to use Tonka's opening to get right into the heart of the missile's software, so that when it launches the missile... the missile doesn't launch. It simply /thinks/ it has, going through the full arming sequence before... in theory at least, detecting the cap of its own launch-tube, and detonating. That's the theory, at least. GAME: Backblast FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Backblast FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "...rrrgh! There's a secondary encryption on the firing sequence." Tote nods at Dust Devil and hops in. "Let's move. Our window of distraction won't last long, and we want to be in position before the bombing run commences." Tote scans the field, and points out a route to Dust Devil. "There," he says, using a combination of his intelligence and experience in covert operations. "Take the route I'm programming in. We should be able to avoid both patrols and sensors." GAME: Tote PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. CAT Riposte says, "steady, Backblast. Remember the weapons systems use a different encryption code than comms channels" CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "Moving into position with Dust Devil." GAME: Backblast FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. CAT Riposte says, "We'll manage. Bombing run incoming!" CAT Backblast says, "Yeah I know it's in the core itself, Riposte..." CAT Dust Devil says, "You did wipe your feet before hopping in right?" Tonka starts scouring the Decepticon radio frequencies, Watch Dogs style, looking for his way in. Already his simple code is compiling, he just needs to find that way in. Fortunately, he's already had access to similar systems in the recent past. Looks like he's finding his way into the system.... Upshot fires a silent arrow into the SAM system, which starts eating into the system's plating. As parts of the system are destroyed, there's less countermeasures to work with for the system to defend itself against the radio attack. With Tote in tow, Dust Devil sets himself up to be in position for the bombing run within mere moments, circumventing the Decepticon forces looking the other way due to Totes situational analysis. This also allows Tote to get access to the computer node that much faster... Blades hovers nearby, but with the SAM system so close by, he is forced to stay rather low to the ground, which limits his sight of the area immensely, especially since it is at night. Scales scans the area with her infrared vision, picking up multiple targets as they start to fill the firebase. She picks up the warm glow of the comms network pipeline, and Dust Devil with Tote near it already. Things are lining up. She also notes some thermal charges that could explode if hit with the right electrical charge... Backblast starts tuning in in concert with Tonka to mess with the missile housing firmware. However such things are tough to crack from afar, with secondary encryption protecting against exactly such things. SAM SYSTEM 16/25 pts to completion POISONPILL.EXE 24/95 pts to completion The SAM system raises up and turns to the north, even as acid eats it, and saboteurs start to wreck it remotely. Two missiles launch out, flaring up into the sky as three Autobot Daybreak-class bombers proceed inward! On the comms link, Riposte calls out, <> Decepticons start to spread out, and while most of them are eyes up, two of the Operations crew, with weapons up, turn to run to the east, right into the path of Dust Devil and Tote, hoofing it as they attempt a fall back position! Tonka keeps a close eye on his device as he uploads the code. As he does he continues to run commands to try and break down any firewall resistance and get past the launcher's defenses. "Come on..." he urges it. CAT Scales says, "I see some explosives sittin' near that missile launcher. Prob'ly go off with the right jolt." CAT Backblast says, "I'll get that firing solution on, I have a laser designator built in." GAME: Tonka FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Tonka FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. CAT Upshot says, "Tonka? Sitrep?" CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "Remind me to get you some all-weather floormats, Dust Devil." CAT Tonka says, "The firewall's resisting my upload, still working on it..." CAT Riposte says, "can we demo the site then if its being stubborn? We can patch in Daybreak-3 to hit the SAM" CAT Backblast says, "I'll be designating the node, only got the one laser I'm afraid." CAT Upshot says, "Right, Scales, give me a descirption of where they are and what I need to him them with; now." CAT Scales says, "They're stashed in those, uh, malm-wide containers.. flatpack, near the base. A hard enough shock should do it. I could, but I'd have to be right next to 'em to do it an' that's not good for me." CAT Upshot says, "I have just the thing." CAT Dust Devil says, "I dont normally have passengers. And don't lean on the wheel unless you want to lawn dart us into the ground." CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "Don't worry -- I'm very hands off. Watch for those two guards -- if they spot us, this might all be for naught." CAT Riposte says, "Reactionary, take the guards!" Upshot moves forward dangerously close to the vehicle bay and stops. He draws forth another arrow, with a different tip this time. Thankfully while he's short his infrared right now he can see well enough in the near darkness. The bow points down before being lifted up with the arrow pointing into the air before the whole thing drops as he pushes on the bow and pulls on the string. A few ticks are taken to aim before this shaft is sent into the darkness and the boxes in question. GAME: Upshot PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. CAT Blades says, "On it!" Dust Devil chuckles softly and does a tight and low arc to swing into position. << I see them...if Blades doesn't get them we could play bumper mechs but I'd rather get inta position before the show. Gah...Tote is smudgin my steering column… >> he starts to warm up his Forcefield systems and begins running calculations while enjoying the leisurely drive in the con infested country. Blades starts to move in, arming his rocket batteries. "Hey cons! Rocket delivery service!" he fires on the guards, keeping them busy and away from the others as they do their thing. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. As Upshot gets close enough to shoot at the explosives, Scales spots a route to the comm line she needs to get to. The little tape ducks in close to the larger Autobot as the shockwave of the explosion passes, sheltering under his armor for just a moment before launching herself off him and down to a little break in the ground, a shadow she can follow back to her position. GAME: Scales PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Backblast decides he can spend no more time on cracking the firmware and instead swings his turret to sight on the data node. He zooms in on the target, before flicking the laser into life. The Daybreak bombers will suddenly be getting telemetry, the node's exact location pinpointed in nice, bright infra-red light. ' '"Target is painted." All professional, no snark. Work to be done. "I say again, target is painted, Daybreak, you are go for payload release." GAME: Backblast PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Riposte says, "Understood and relayed." Tote takes a ride in Dust Devil, doing what he can to help while Dusty drives and does forcefield calculations. "There," he says, pointing out last-minute route changes to avoid the guards and surprise terrain outcroppings. "Around that, to the left!" Using his quick-thinking, Tote guides Dust Devil into position, taking control of the navigation so Dusty can focus on defensive mathematics. Surprisingly, Dusty and he seems to make a good team... almost like the little Autobot is a headmaster... at a school at which Dusty is the prize student. GAME: Tote FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. GAME: Tote PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. CAT Backblast says, "Dust, Tote, three o'clock... yeah you seen him, good work." CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "Much appreciated, Backblast." CAT Backblast cheerfully. "Just doing my job" Tonka finds himself having trouble with the firewall system, as it stubbornly refuses his commands. The SAM pivots as it projects the arc of the Daybreak bombers, loading another volley to launch at the Daybreak bombers... With Scales locating the thermal charges, Upshot charges his arrow, and lightning crackles in the night. There's a brief flash, and then a thunderous eruption as the SAM system catches ablaze, its housing utterly damaged. One of the missiles sparks as if its launching, flares for a few seconds, then launches off low to the ground, skipping fifty yalms before it explodes in the distance. Dust Devil angles his forcefield, measuring his distance to help the explosion glance off of him as best it can, while protecting the node team behind him. And as he works quietly for once, the two Decepticon fixits catch sight of the blue mech. One of them points at him, as the two raise weapons to bear... It was at that moment that Blades rained down some rocket fire at the two, just moments ahead of the bombardment, incinerating the pair with explosive fire. The weaponry was bound to be loud enough to draw attention, but there was something much bigger about to happen... Scales bounds forward as weapons go off, as the Cons start firing shoulder-mounted weapons and small arms fire against the Daybreak-class ships. She sneaks past the explosions, backlit by them, as she carries the essential parts of the computer job to the others involved, as well as being on standby in case the bomb misses its mark. Backblast paints the target, and its good he did it when he did. Mere seconds later, the whirring noise of the Daybreak's signature vibra-bombs are heard being launched, pounding the firebase and fracturing the structural integrity of the metal with a squelching vibration. Sound bombs roar over the area. Tonka, seeing the bomb in motion, makes some last second adjustments to Dust Devil's position, compensating for the soundwash that was about to come through. One of them explodes right in front of Dust Devil and Tote, as the two line up properly, getting that forcefield set up just in time. The sound washes over them and those in the node team with a horrifying banshee's wail. Tonka spouts a few choice Cybertronian expletives, then decides it's time to get on with the main misson. Hitching a ride on Scales as she takes off for the target area, he holds on tight until they reach the target location, where he hops off and heads to an access panel where he tries to trigger its locking mechanism. It was then that Upshot saw something he didn't expect he'd see. With the roar of the SAM exploding, and the near electric wave of the vibrabombs coming down, Upshot sees an operations mech crounched down behind one of the fortifications, painted yellow and with a svelte frame. Could that be...Payday himself? ROUND THREE 53/75 to complete the computer node. 20 PT Objective = Either attempt to eliminate Double Tap and end the CAT mission or observe Double Tap to learn weaknesses for later! GAME: Tonka PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. CAT Upshot says, "Backblast, I have optics on what could be our target. Possibly. We need to observe before taking decisive action in case it isn't him, and possibly get intelligence. About ten malms north of my position behind some of the fortifications." Once the blasts have past Upshot flattens himself against the edge of the vehicle bay, minimizing his profile to observe his (possible) quarry from the shadows. GAME: Upshot FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Dust Devil carefully angles the field for maximum deflection, it saves him quite a bit of energy not having to absorb the blast completely. But he still has to pay attention to the drain that the forefield is exerting. He quietly thanks Trailbreaker for all the training sessioned that he annoyed out of the ol' Suv. Trying to hide his nervousness he snarks at Tote again. "Yer puttin indents in my seat aren't you?" GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Upshot FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Blades keeps ont he enemy, covering the others with another of his rockets. "We've almost got it. Just gotta give them more cover fire." CAT Backblast says, "Searching... eyes on." CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "We're in position. Anyone need backup?" CAT Riposte says, "Payday's on site? Can you confirm?" Scales momentarily tunes out what's going on elsewhere in favor of getting the delicate work done -here- that's right in front of her. She alternates between passing Tonka items and doing her own, simpler and necessary tinkering to ensure that the sabotage goes unnoticed amid all the other damage. If they've got their timing down right, it'll all go off as planned. If it later turns out to be unnecessary, at least it'll be hidden. GAME: Scales FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "Want me to try to get a tracker on him?" Backblast hears the alert from Upshot, his camo netting moving ever so slightly as he searches the area identified. "There..." he mutters to himself, zooming in, shutting off his engines and switching to backup power, powering down his crypto systems - everything but the jammer, which now goes live and begins playing Rick Astley at full gain across every Decepticon channel in range. He scans Payday up and down through his scope. "Bingo." He mutters, with a quiet chuckle to himself, activating a recording device to get good, high-quality video of them. CAT Backblast says, "I have eyes on the target, jamming is live." GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Blades PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Above Average difficulty. Tote crouches down behind Dusty's windshield as the bomb blast washes over them. Tote placed his faith in Dusty's forcefield calculations, but until now it was just that - faith. His continued existence, though, shows his faith was not misplaced. "Nice work, kid," he says with a smirk. "I'm just glad I'm not a burned imprint in your seat!" Hearing their target is in the area, Tote decides to take a risk. Hopping out of Dust Devil, Tote keeps low and moves quickly towards Payday's position. As soon as he's in range, he kneels down and flips open a scanner to get some closer readings on their main objective. GAME: Tote PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. CAT Dust Devil says, "gah...now I have that imprint in my head. Which better be the ONLY imprint I have." CAT Micro Transformer Tote says, "So I guess smoking on the way back is out?" CAT Scales says, "I think I got some Me First an' the Gimme Gimmes if ya want somethin' catchier t'listen to.." CAT Tonka says, "Feel free, it might improve the smell! *chuckle*" With the SAM system destroyed, Tonka gets to the node access panel, and starts to access it. The bombing run isn't going to keep everyone occupied for long. Every second is critical, and the microbot gets to work. The access panel opens up, showing a computer orb wired into a now offline system, with some access panels opened up, it'll just take some time to get it all done... Upshot maintains a low profile, as he tries to keep an eye on what may very well be their quarry, but the smoke and chaos going on was hard for him to really get a measure of the mech. Even so, his gaze never wavered. Dust Devil's forcefield ripples with the vibrabomb, but with his and Tote's anticipation of the weapon, it is shunted properly, sending a visible roll of sonic waves into the night above and behind him, where it dissipates. Blades, under the guise of escorting the Daybreak bombers, launches more rockets down onto the firebase, a few of his explosives hit the ground where the vibrabombs fell, shattering the metal beneath it, raining down little blades on the mechs that were caught in the open. Scales works with Tonka in concert, using the delicate computer tools needed to breech the system. It takes surprisingly little time. The two must have had training time for this very goal. It only takes a total of twelve astroseconds for Scales to hand off the blades, Tonka to unscrew the housing, replace the blades, and withdraw. The mission was considered a success right here, so long as the team could manage to exfiltrate! Backblast draws a bead on the quarry. The mech brings his eye and his experience to bear against Payday. If the mech was an assassin genius, he was playing his part well. He was exposed to small weapons fire, and definitely not in a secure structure against the bombing run. Still, the mech had seen other types as committed to such a role. If he was an assassin, he was pretty good at maintaining cover...even as horrible Earth music jams the firebase's communications. Backblast truly is a terror. Tote, using his small size, manages to break cover and move within the troops, energy weapons fired up at the last of the bombers, trailing laser fire into the night sky. There's shouts of the wounded and of evaluations. One mech gets on the comms horn, shouting that the main line's been hit. Tote gets up close enough to get some readings. He detects a signature that is...odd, one that later he can collaborate with Scales own earlier reading. But as he approaches Payday, the mech moves to stand, looking back to the night sky...and then vanishes! Payday.... Was but a hologram! So where was the real mech? CAT Riposte says, "Initiate exfiltration. We're out of time." Tonka buttons everything up, and hops onto Scales. "Ride 'em dino!" he says softly as he settles in. CAT Dust Devil says, "All aboard who need a ride...and who don't plan on messin up my interior. Either way, Scales and Tonka I can probably help get ya out quicker. " CAT Blades says, "I'll cover you from up here. Slag. Almost had it" Scales lingers just long enough to make sure they haven't left any tools or bits behind, scooping up a damaged bolt and tucking it away even as she moves. The little dragon skitters across the ground, wings and crest low as she scrambles for Upshot's position. CAT Scales says, "So.. I kinda wasn't payin' much attention t'the rest of what was goin' on.. Wazzat really him?" Upshot kneels down once Scales and Tonka get close so they can get into place more easily. Once they've settled the mech sneaks back out; using the confusion as cover to move a bit more quikly. CAT Upshot says, "Negative. It was a decoy." CAT Riposte says, "a decoy?" CAT Riposte says, "There's no reason there'd be a decoy unless they knew what we were up to." CAT Scales says, "I got a body count of people early on, when I spotted the explosives. Might see if the numbers match." CAT Backblast says, "...motherfrackers. Huh." CAT Backblast says, "Good job nobody took a shot, it was a hologram." CAT Riposte says, "was there a discrepancy?" CAT Backblast says, "Nah, it just... flicked out. Clever bastard." CAT Scales says, "Let's see if the visible people match the heat sigs I got. If somebody's got a personal projector, they usually hafta be kinda close." Dust Devil waits for tote and then books it for the rendezvous point. Man he's going to need some energon when he gets back. CAT Riposte says, "that...tracks, Scales. So Payday might be using this hologram work of his to mask his actual look. Intriguing." Backblast watches the holgoram vanish and blinks. "Huh. Clever bastard." He carefully rolls back away from the ridgeline, the quiet noise of a transformation cog audible as Backblast dissasembles his little sniper's nest, rolling up the camo net strapping it to his radio, before chucking down a piece of... it's hard to tell, but it seems to be a large lump of alloygator, to attract scavengers to mess up his tyre tracks. He sneaks away a short distance from the nest, and then transforms again to roll back to the RV point. Blades flies close to the others. "I'll cover you as we get out of here. A ruse. slaggit.." Eventually, after all trace of the CAT is removed from the site, Blades returns from his position as escort to the daybreak bombers, and the sniper's nest is brought down, and subsequent trail removed by Backblast, the anomaly that Scales had noted is examined again. With a holo construct replaying the scene, using Riposte's scarily calculating processor, Tote's data, and Scales' data. The scene unfolds. At point A, the hologram is generated and moves into position, not showing on infrared.... At point B, during Tote's later scan, an infrared figure is unaccounted for, Riposte frowns, and crosses her arms, "Our enemy...is gifted. The projection of holograms is useful enough, but combined with the ability to cloak..." She muses, "And he can be about anywhere....It is fortunate we did not fire upon him." Log session ending at 21:47:31 on Wednesday, 13 February 2019.